Of Sand and Shirtless Boys
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Though the rest of Vongola and Shimon families seem quite content, Adelheid isn't happy at the beach. Thankfully, she finds like-minded company. Implied D18 and 1120.


Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

* * *

><p><span>Of Sand and Shirtless Boys<span>

"This is idiotic," Adelheid sighed, shadowing her eyes with a hand as she looked at the kids running across the beach. Most of the Vongola and Shimon guardians were either swimming or playing in the sand like little brats; even Yamamoto Takeshi was busy building a castle together with the lightning kid. "It's the hottest day of summer this far, and instead of staying somewhere cool and air-conditioned and comfortable, they decide to come to the beach!"

"Quite so." The calm voice drew her gaze to the side. Hibari Kyouya had settled himself in the shade of a sizable beach parasol, a good way from where the others had set their things. Despite the heat he showed little reaction to the weather aside from the fact he had actually foregone his usual choice of clothing in favour of a t-shirt and shorts, a book open in front of him though now momentarily forgotten as he looked up to Adelheid. "Most annoying, really."

"Oh, like you have any room to complain," Adelheid snapped. "You could have just stayed home!"

"The baby asked me to come," Hibari replied, shrugging. "These idiots are so busy with their games, they wouldn't notice danger if it bit then in the posterior. Someone has to keep an eye on them."

"All too true," she sighed, tightening her ponytail a bit. "Enma would probably trip over his own shadow if I wasn't looking after him."

"Perhaps so." Hibari glanced at her. "Care to join me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't aware you were the type to care for company."

"There's company, and then there's company," the Vongola cloud replied wryly. "Your presence is likely to deter the Bucking Horse from approaching me too readily." He nodded towards where the blonde Don was playing ball with a few of the boys, occasionally glancing their way.

"What is his problem, anyway?" Adelheid asked even as she sat down beside him on the blanket he had laid out. She had noticed some hostility towards her from the Cavallone boss, but couldn't figure out what would make him single her out in such a way. "He doesn't seem to have any particular problems with the rest of Shimon."

"Isn't it obvious?" Hibari rolled his eyes. "You put me in jail."

"I didn't," she protested. "Vindice did."

"As the result of my fight with you. I never said his reason was rational, anyway, merely obvious."

She paused, then smirked. "So... what is his reason to obsess over you like some mother hen?"

"He's a pervert." At her disbelieving gaze, Hibari smirked. "Don't believe me? I'll prove it to you. Just watch him." And, sitting up, he swiftly took off his shirt.

Cavallone almost tripped over his own feet, trying to keep his eyes on Hibari while running towards the ball.

"...Huh. Fancy that." It was faintly amusing, she supposed, seeing one of the most powerful Dons in the entire mafia world acting like a boy in the worst throes of puberty. "When did you figure that out?"

"When I overheard him whining to Romario about how he can't concentrate while sparring with me because he's too busy staring."

"In that case, he deserves to lose," Adelheid concluded lightly. "Are you planning to give in to him eventually?" After all, she was certain that if Hibari had been entirely opposed to the man's interest, he would have made it very clear in the form of various broken bones and bleeding injuries.

"Depends on how well he presents his case, I suppose. Of course, at first he would have to actually admit it to me directly, though I'm not holding my breath." He shrugged. "For now, it offers occasional entertainment."

"You are cruel, Hibari Kyouya," she said approvingly.

"So I've been told." He lay down again. "Now let me read."

Taking this as a sign that their conversation was over, Adelheid leant back, eyes lazily following Enma. He seemed to be having fun, currently in the water with Tsuna and a few of the others.

It was, she still thought, idiotic.

She supposed she could live with such idiocy, though.


End file.
